


Strung Out

by MageOuniverse



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOuniverse/pseuds/MageOuniverse
Summary: Just some angsty cute Gwenvid. Gwen’s life is falling apart— and he turns to unconventional means to make herself feel better.





	Strung Out

Before it all started— before camp, she was alone. 

 

Her grandmother had just passed away,she lost her job, and she came home to an eviction notice posted on her door. She had 72 hours to get her things and find somewhere else to stay. 

 

She put her things in her car, which was on the verge of breaking down, and pulled herself together to find some guy to hook up with at the bar so she’d have a bed to sleep in that night. Besides, maybe it would help her take her mind off of life for awhile. She left in the morning before he woke up— and proceeded to spend many nights that way.

 

Every night a new guy, sometimes repeats if they hit her up over the phone and she particularly liked them.

 

Then she met someone who promised he would make life better for her— and after taking her home with him, he introduced her to a drug. 

 

Gwen was at rock bottom. She didn’t say no. 

 

He had her hooked within 48 hours, but after a particularly harsh fight, Gwen was kicked out. Her car had been stolen, and she was on the street. 

 

She was itching for another hit of her beloved poison, the inside of her arm littered with bruises and needle holes. She had a bit left in her little backpack, and when she found a needle in an alleyway, she made do. 

 

She couldn’t remember much-- just that it was a really bad trip. Terrifying images plagued her mind, and she passed out… Through her haze, she remembered something warm wrapping around her shoulders. She remembered someone picking her up, and when she looked up, she met a pair of fuzzy green eyes before she lost consciousness again. 

 

The next few weeks were full of agonizing withdrawals in a rehab facility, shitty cafeteria food, pristine white sheets turned colors with sweat and blood from her scratching and flu like symptoms. But all through that, she had a visitor every now and again. The man with bright green eyes. The man who had picked her up off the pavement and got her help. The man with obnoxiously bright red hair and freckles and an incredibly optimistic outlook on life. 

 

The man who then offered her a job at his summer camp when she finished her rehab so she could get back on her feet. 

 

She didn’t say no. 

 

Now she stood in front of the mirror in the counselor’s cabin, her fingers brushing over the scarred crook of her elbow while her eyes wandered over the sight of her body. She had regained the weight she lost when she was strung out all those weeks. Her cheeks were fuller, her eyes not so sunken in, her hips round and healthy looking. She couldn’t help but wish she had gotten a little weight up on her chest too, but hey… what could you do? 

 

But even with all these changes…. She figured the most important one was the figure that would come up behind her in the mirror, wrapping his arm around her middle as he brushed her hair off to the side so he could press his lips to her shoulder. The man with bright green eyes and warm, freckled skin. The man who pulled her close, who gently covered the inner crook of her arm with his hand and told her that she was better now. That he was so proud of her, and even those scars from her past were beautiful. 

 

Gwen smiled softly and turned to face him, her arms winding around his neck as she brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “I love you, David.” 


End file.
